Ash and Red's adventure
by OptimusK
Summary: Read as Ash, Red, Misty, and Brock go through Kanto and the Orange Islands. Smart Ash and Aura Ash and Red. Burningleafshipping and Egoshipping.


**Disclaimer: I Don't own pokemon. It be cool if I did.**

**Author note: Sorry if this is short this is just the introduction. This story will be Ash, Red, Misty and Brock going threw Kanto and the Orange islands. Gary, Blue and Leaf will be in this story. This is based on the Games Red, Blue, and Yellow and the first two seasons of the Anime put together.**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 10**

**Red: 15**

**Delia: 32**

**Gary:10**

**Blue: 14**

**Professor Oak: 45**

In a small town of Pallet their was two boys named Ash and Red Ketchum. They were both getting ready to sleep. Well Red was Ash was to busy talking about the next day and watching a TV program. You see this world has creatures called Pokemon and they were both going to go see the Professor tomorrow to get their very own starter pokemon and become a trainer. The age in which people become trainers is 10 but Red stayed home for 5 years to help his Younger brother out and to teach him everything their father taught him before he left to become a trainer.

"And Nidorina begins the battle with a horn attack. Oh, but Gengar bounces right back- and there it is the hypnosis power of Gengar. This could be the end of Nidorina. Wait, the trainer recalls Nidorina. Which Pokémon will he use now? Oh, its Onix! Now this giant Pokémon is on the attack. Oh, but Gengar jumps aside. Gengar is moving beautifully today, its training is top notch" said a TV Announcer as a pokemon battle was being shown on the TV.

" Hey Red ain't you excited about tomorrow" said Ash as he was watching the Elite four members Bruno and Agatha do a televised practice battle.

" Ya Ash I am but I would be very happy if you shut that tv off and go to bed we need to be up very early tomorrow if we want first shot at the starters" said Red as he was getting upset at Ash for staying up so late.

"But Red the battle almost over".

"Fine but after the battle go to bed".

"Okay".

As Ash was watching the battle Delia their mother walked in.

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM" She yelled.

"Yes mom".

"Do you know what time it is".

"It's 11pm" said Red.

"Yes meaning you two should be asleep".

"But mom" said Ash.

"No but mister you will need your sleep for when you pick a pokemon tomorrow from Professor Oak".

Ash groaned and Red sighed he was finally going to get some sleep. As Ash started to fall asleep he started dreaming about the starters he got to choose from.

"Bulbasaur It's perfect for beginners. Squirtle Choose it or lose it. Charmander those who know say thats the best way to go" Ash said in his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day<strong>

"ASH WAKE UP WE'RE LATE" Screamed Red as he tried to get his brother up.

"Wait what were late"

"Ya that's what i'm been screaming at you for the last half hour"

"OH Crap" Yelled Ash as he just ran out without getting dressed.

"Ash wait you need to get dressed first" said Red as he tried to catch up to Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>At Professor Oak's lab<strong>

There is a huge group of people standing in front of the lab with two brothers walking out they are Blue and Gary Oak grandsons of the professor of that lab. They have just gotten their first pokemon. Blue like Red didn't start his journey when he was 10 instead he waited for when Red started his journey so he could beat him. Red and Blue has always had a rivalry as Blue was always trying to prove he was better. Gary and Ash also have a rivalry but it isn't a big as Red and Blue's Rivalry but Gary would still try and make Ash look like a idiot while he would look like the best thing to happen to Pallet Town. Both Gary and Blue has some Cheerleaders that will follow them around.

"Come on gramps we need to be able to pick our pokemon who cares if Ash and Red isn't here" said Gary as he was complaining while him and Blue were waiting at the back of the lab to get their pokemon but Professor Oak was telling thim to wait for Ash and Red.

"Now come on you know that it is best to wait so all four of you are here to get you pokemon"said Oak.

"Were here" said Ash as him and Red showed up all tired out for running all the way to the lab.

"Really Ash you look like your ready for bed not Pokemon training."said Oak.

"I tried to tell him but he just wouldn't listen" said Red.

"Anyway on this table to my left is the pokemon you will be using".

"Okay me first. I pick this one" said Gary. He then sent out his new pokemon. It resembled a small, squatting dinosaur it has a large bulb on its back. It also has large red eyes and has very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light turquoise color with dark green spots. It has three claws on all its four legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back

"Bulba" It said.

"Alright a Bubasaur nice pick Gary." said Ash.

"Ya whatever Ashy boy".

"I said not to call me that".

"Okay Red you next" said Oak.

"Why does he get to go next" said Blue.

"Blue you can go next after him." said Oak. Red then picked up a pokeball and send out his pick. It was a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like pokemon. It also had a flame at the end of its tail.

"Charmander" It said.

"Alright then i'll take this one" said Blue as he picked up the last pokeball and sent out the pokemon inside. It is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a turtle. Like turtles it has a shell that covers its body with holes that allow its limbs, tail, and head to be exposed. But unlike turtles it stands on two legs.

"Squirt" It said.

"Alright i'm next. Wait were is the other pokeballs" said Ash as he tried to look around for another pokeball for his starter.

"I'm sorry but i'm out of the original starters. The only one I have left is this one" said Oak as he sent out a short chubby yellow rat like pokemon. Its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks.

"Pika" It said.

"This is Pikachu. I'm afraid that it doesn't like humans as it's last trainer abandoned it." said Oak as Pikachu looked at Ash angrily.

"It's okay. Hi Pikachu I'm Ash and I'm going to be your new trainer"

"It's also called Electric Mouse. It can sometimes have an electrifying personality." said Oak as Pikachu electrocutes Ash, Red, Blue, and Gary.

" I see what you mean"

"Shocking isn't it." said Oak as everyone fell down anime style.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Professor Oak's lab<strong>

"Hey Red I challenge you to a pokemon battle" said Blue as he aimed his pokeball at Red.

"Okay Blue let's go"

**Alright next time Red and Blue will have a pokemon battle and Ash and Red start their adventure and they will meet Leaf and Misty. They will also get a job from Professor Oak. Again I am sorry if this is short next chapter will be longer. Don't expect the next chapter soon because I barely have enough time to write it I only have time on Friday and Saturday. Any question about the story be free to ask me I will do the best to answer them for you.  
><strong>


End file.
